A Duel in Hogsmeade
by DeadMan'sChest
Summary: Set in the sixth year during the Mauraders Era. James and Lily duel. Sirius and Remus bet. Peter just wishes James will make it out alive.


A heavy blizzard had recently blanketed the castle and grounds of Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade in a thick layer of icy winter snow. The storm had let up but the snow itself remained. The wind still howled and bit your cheeks as you walked along and the air was still cold enough to freeze you toes in your shoes. The scenery around the castle was beautiful in that wild and rustic way that is unique to Hogwarts.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone in their right mind was sitting inside the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer and keeping warm. Lily Evans was fortunately in her right mind but unfortunately she had to get a few Potions ingredients from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade. Even more unfortunately, the store was on the far side of town and Lily had to trudge through the snow and cold to get there.

She bought her ingredients without much ado and had started back the way she came eager for a glass of butterbeer herself when she heard a voice behind her call through the wind, "Hey Evans!" Lily knew that voice. Everyone did. That was the voice of the infamous James Potter. She only grimaced and kept walking, pretending not to have heard him. James was not satisfied. He hurried to catch up with her, followed at a distance by his ever so faithful but ever so reluctant friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Evans," he repeated when he was walking alongside her, "What are you doing out in the cold?"

"I could really ask you the same question," came Lily's voice, muffled from the scarf around her neck.

"Really? Then why don't you?" James asked her with a foolish grin on his face.

"I really don't care what you are up to. It is none of my business how you spend your weekends and it is none of yours how I spend mine." James did not know what to say to this and said nothing. After a moment Lily said, "If you must know, I was buying Potions ingredients because I was running low."

"Well, you're amazing at Potions, you know," James stated slyly, "Actually, you're amazing at many subjects." Before James could elaborate, Lily cut across him. "Don't try to butter me up, Potter. I won't fall for you no matter how much you flatter me."

He frowned for a moment before his face cleared and he got a hopeful look on his face. "Lily – would you come to the Three Broomsticks with me?"

Lily stopped and, for the first time, looked at James. He had a bashful but eager look in his eyes. If she would have looked deeper she would have seen the desperateness for her to say yes and the fear that she'd say no. Lily continued on and said nothing. "Please?" persisted James.

"No," Lily said, her voice as cold as the wind.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

After a moment's pause, "Please?"

"No!" Lily said loudly. "I do not want to go out with you! If I could get away with it, I would hex you so bad you would be sent off to St. Mungo's to get straightened out! For now, just leave me alone!"

The two stood glaring at each other until James's face cleared. "Duel me." For a moment, Lily didn't speak. "Duel me and if I win, you have to go out with me and if you win I won't bother you until Easter holiday." Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion but nonetheless agreed to his terms.

James's friends stood by while he flirted with the girl he fancies with mixed feelings of pity and amusement. "I bet you a galleon Lily is going to win," said Remus.

"I think Prongs has it in the bag this time," said Sirius loyally. "I just hope Prongs comes out alive!" squeaked Peter.

Lily and James are two of the most talented students in their year. About five minutes into the duel, neither had made any headway and were still going strong. The pair fought their hardest, using the most complicated and powerful spells they knew with the skill and speed of an experienced duelist. Finally, when both Lily and James were wondering if this would ever end, it did.

Lily's eyes slid from James to a point right over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed. James whirled around, "Petrificis Totalus!" Lily shouted with glee. James's whole body seized up and he fell face first into the snow. He, of course, had seen nothing. Lily walked over to him and kicked his wand away. She turned him over and undid her spell.

"Please don't ever ask me out again," Lily said innocently with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"You won fair and square," James admitted meekly. They shook hands and Lily turned back to the castle and to her nice glass of butterbeer.

On her way, she was pleased to see Sirius reluctantly press a galleon into Remus's hand. James's friends came over to their friend who still hadn't taken the time to get up from the snow. As Sirius helped James up, James asked, glaring, "Who knew that would happen?" "I did," confessed Remus as he gave his friend his wand back. "Look on the bright side," said Sirius who was trying to keep a straight face, "At least you didn't get sent to St. Mungo's."


End file.
